Breaking free
by PrincessZela
Summary: The battle is done and Deep Blue rules Earth. Kisshu's home planet is saved. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are princes and Kisshu buys Ichigo as a servant! What will happen next? Kisshu X Ichigo, a little Pai X Lettuce and Taruto X Pudding R&R
1. Buying you

Zela: Hi people! This is a new story called Breaking free!

Kisshu: Why is it called like that?

Zela: I thought of the idea and the title sounded cute!

Ichigo: *giggles*

Zela: Anyway here is the first chapter!

The world was in darkness ever since that day that the Tokyo mews got defeated and Deep Blue took over the world. Now the girls were slaves and were to be sold if anyone bought them.

Lettuce had already been sold to Pai and Taruto bought Pudding. Kisshu was on his planet but he would return and when he did he said that he would buy Ichigo. Zakuro and Mint had been bought by a master named Rei.

But Ichigo wasn't alone since she had two new friends named Makoto and Daisy.

One day, the girls were cleaning up the house of Master Rio that would sell them if anyone wanted them. "Hey girls…did you hear the latest news?" asked Daisy in a cheerful voice.

"What news?" asked Makoto and Ichigo together. Daisy always had some gossip. "Well it seems that Prince Kisshu has finally returned to Earth and what I heard Master Rio say is that Prince Kisshu will buy the three of us" she said happily.

"Wow" was all that escaped Makoto's lips. She always loved to hear new gossip but didn't like Kisshu a lot (for some reason).

Makoto was usually a quiet type but she also loved to help her friends. She had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

Daisy was more of a cheerful person and she loved making new friends. She is the younger sister of Makoto and she has light brown hair (lighter than Makoto's) and emerald green eyes.

Ichigo's head lowered as she remembered about Kisshu. He loved her but she didn't love because she loved the person that was now ruling over Earth.

"I remember Prince Kisshu had a mega crush on Ichigo" Daisy smirked as she looked at the red head that was half in dream land.

"Yeah he confessed his love for her even when before he left" Makoto teased. Ichigo blushed. "Yeah…I guess he did" she whispered before the three of them continued cleaning.

_*Meanwhile*_

Someone knocked on the main door of Master Rio's mansion. "Yes?" asked Master Rio as he opened the door and was surprised to who it was. There in his main door stood the alien prince Kisshu.

"Hello Rio! Do you have the three girls I asked you?" he asked in a really serious tone of voice. He didn't even know who the three servant girls are but he needed some servants to clean his mansion.

"Yes Prince Kisshu! I'll go get them!" Master Rio said as he went upstairs and Kisshu made him comfortable in the living room.

Master Rio walked to the hallway where the three girls were cleaning. "Girls…come with me!" he said as he grabbed Daisy's and Ichigo's arms; pulling them with him. Makoto walked behind and he knew he could trust her.

They walked into the living room. "Here they are, Prince Kisshu!" he said pushing both Daisy and Ichigo forward; Makoto walked forward as well.

He looked up and saw the face of the girl that had stolen his heart so long ago. He than walked up to her and examined her face before smirking.

"They are perfect!" he smiled and than handed some money to Master Rio and took the three girls in his car (limousine).

He placed Daisy and Makoto in the back of the car and Ichigo in the seat next to the driver's (in front with him) but in the back no one could hear what they were saying in front giving Kisshu an opportunity to speak with Ichigo.

"Why hello my cute kitten….haven't seen you in a while!" he said; smirking at the cat girl seated next to him.

"Seems like your life is going good since now you are a prince" she said in a half hearted tone of voice.

She didn't like the fact that now she was the slave of someone who used to be her worst enemy.

"Why yes….seems like you couldn't save your boyfriend from ruling the world….it would have been better if you would have become mine like I had asked you many time but you never did listen" he smiled as the driver came into the car and Ichigo was placed on Kisshu's lap.

"You better not say anything till we arrive to my mansion" he whispered into her ear. She just nodded slightly.

After like half an hour of being on Kisshu's lap; the car stopped and Kisshu told Ichigo to get off of him.

She opened the door and walked out just like Daisy, Makoto, and Kisshu did. He thanked the driver and then took the three girls into his mansion.

"Well ladies first I will show you around the house" he said as he walked into the mansion.

When they entered there was a big room with a stairs in the middle; it had a red carpet that led from the main door to the stairs. There were some white sofas as well on both sides of the room and also a little table.

"This is the main living room where my guests stay when they visit me" Kisshu explained and then lead the girls up the stairs.

Now they were on the second floor and there was a huge door in front of the stairs. "This big door is to go to my bedroom" he said as he opened the door to reveal a large bedroom painted dark green.

There was a dark red (the red of Kisshu's arm bands) carpet that was from the entrance of the room to a king sized bed with brown sheets and dark green pillows. On the left side of the room there was a wardrobe that contained Kisshu's clothes and on the right side there was a small black sofa with a TV.

"Well now…let's continue" Kisshu as he walked out of the room with the three servant girls behind him.

He than continued right from the room and there was one door there. "This will be the room for the three of you" he said opening the door to reveal a large room.

In the middle there were three beds each of them with a different color (blue, light green, and pink).

There were three wardrobes each with a little spot to put name tags.

"I will put the name of the person that will get each wardrobe" he explained.

There was also a little white sofa and a TV. "This will be the spot you will stay when you are not needed" he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes sir" the three girls said at the same time.

Kisshu than led the girls to the third floor were the kitchen was and the dining room.

"Here is the kitchen….are any of you 3 good at cooking?" he asked as he looked at each of the girls.

"I am sir" Makoto said shyly stepping forward. "So you'll be in charge of cooking!" he said as he smiled at her than looked at Daisy and Ichigo.

"You will be in charge of cleaning the house" he said as he looked at Daisy.

"Yes sir" she smiled and then Kisshu's gaze turned to Ichigo. "And you will be my personal servant" he said; smirking revealing his fangs slightly.

"Yes sir!" she whispered; looking away.

After that the three girls were dismissed for the day.

Kisshu: Seems like things got interesting!

Ichigo: And this is only the first chapter!

Zela: It will get better!

Ichigo: I hope so!

Kisshu: I know so!

Zela: Hehehehehe! I'll try to update soon!


	2. First day

Zela: Here is chapter two!

Ichigo: YAY!

Kisshu: I wonder what happens this time!

Zela: Let's see!

Ichigo woke up the next morning to see that her two companions were still a sleep. She smirked and walked out of the room. The three of them had slept with the same clothes they had on yesterday since Kisshu said he would give them outfits today.

She walked out and saw Kisshu heading to the kitchen. "Hey Kisshu" she said as she ran toward him. He turned around and saw his beautiful kitty cat.

"Good morning!" she said in a low tone of voice. She still didn't like that she was now in the enemy's house.

"Good morning, kitty cat! How did you sleep?" he said in a very content tone of voice. He, for one, was happy that she was living with him. He had always dreamed it would happen but now that dream came true.

"I slept well….how about you?" she asked; her voice a mere whisper that was barely audible only to his alien ears.

"Well I slept great! Haven't slept that good in a long time, ya know" he smiled and took her to his room.

They both sat down on the sofa.

"Kisshu…you know….you are still my enemy" she whispered; her voice filled with pure hatred.

"So it seems" he sighed. He didn't want her to consider him an enemy. He wanted her to consider him as something better than that.

"Aren't you angry?" she asked. He just looked at the floor and then said, "No! Ichigo…please leave" he said as he walked to his bed a lied down and as ordered she left.

As soon as the door closed his tears came out. "Why? I only want to show her how much I love her? Why can't she see it? Why? Why?" he cried silently into his pillow.

His heart hurt so much, so much that he couldn't bare it. It was like a thorn in his heart that would never be taken out. "It hurts!" he cried in pain. "Ichigo….loving you is what hurts me" he whispered.

_*Meanwhile with Ichigo*_

She couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Kisshu wasn't himself. _'Oh well….' _she sighed mentally as she opened the door of her room to see her two companions opening the curtains.

"Good morning Ichigo-chan" said Daisy happily. "Good morning Ichigo" Makoto said as she started fixing her bed. "Good morning, girls!" she said as she and Daisy started fixing their own beds.

When they were done they left the room. The three of them went to the kitchen just to see Kisshu was sitting at the table. "Good morning ladies" he said as he looked at the three of the girls.

His hand resting on his hand; his legs crossed under the table. "Good morning Kisshu-sama" the three girls replied at the same time; bowing slightly.

"I would like to know your names before I send you guys to work" he said; his eyes staring at each girl carefully.

"My name is Makoto Chika" she said stepping forward and then stepped back. "My name is Daisy Chika" she said bowing down. He smiled. "So the two of you are sisters?" he asked in an interested tone of voice. Both girls nodded and than smiled at Kisshu.

Makoto than went and started preparing breakfast and Daisy, in the mean time went to clean the house. Ichigo didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

"Ichigo-chan….you stay with me" he said; motioning her closer to him and she reluctantly walked closer to him; standing next to where he was seated.

"You'll be staying with me all day, everyday" he smirked. She glared at him. "Don't glare at me, Ichigo! I am now your master so you better respect me" he hissed and she shivered.

In that moment Makoto came with two plates of omelet, went back in to the kitchen and brought two more plates. "Where do we eat, Master?" she asked respectfully.

"Over there" he said as he pointed to the end of the table. "Yes sir" she said as she placed two dishes at the end and was about to take the third plate however Kisshu stopped her.

"Ichigo is going to stay seated here" he said pulling a chair closer to his. Makoto hissed quietly before going to the end of the table with Daisy.

"You don't have to treat them like servants while you treat me well! That is something I hate about you" she hissed as she sat down.

"Well you are my pretty kitty cat…and my personal servant…I wouldn't let you sit with them….you should be happy that you can sleep in the same room as them" he said as he started eating.

'_He is so mean! They are my friends! UGH! He is never going to change!'_ she growled mentally and started eating as well.

When the four of them were done Makoto took the plates and started washing. Daisy started cleaning the floor of the kitchen and Ichigo went with Kisshu to his bedroom.

"What's wrong, kitty cat?" he asked in a quiet tone of voice. She was being very quiet. "Listen Kisshu…those two girls are my friends and I don't like you treating them bad so you better start treating them better or I will never talk to you again" she hissed.

All the emotions that she had been keeping for the last half hour were coming out and it felt so good for her.

"I will…if you kiss me" he said winking at her. "WHAT? NO WAY!" she screamed but than saw the evil smirk on his face.

"Fine then I'll keep treating badly" he said. _'What a meanie!' _she growled mentally but pressed her lips against his quickly before pulling away.

"There" she said angrily. "Thanks" he smiled at her.

She growled. _'I only did for Makoto and Daisy' _she thought as she sat on the sofa.

Zela: Well here is the second chapter!

Ichigo: Things don't seem well between us!

Kisshu: It will get better XD

Zela: Thanks for everything fans!

Kisshu: She will try to update soon!


	3. Seeing Pai and Lettuce

Zela: CHAPTER 3!

Kisshu + Ichigo: YAY!

Zela: Anyway…..thanks for all the reviews!

Ichigo: On with the story!

After a while of being in the room, alone with Kisshu, he spoke. "I have to run some errands….so help Daisy with cleaning today" he said as he left the room.

She stood up and left as well and saw Daisy mopping the floors. "Hey Daisy…Master Kisshu wants me to help you today" she said and Daisy smiled.

She quickly went to look for another mop and handed it to Ichigo. "So how has the time with Prince Kisshu been?" Daisy asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

She knew about Kisshu liking Ichigo and since now Ichigo was his personal servant it was kind of a new gossip.

Ichigo than explained everything to Daisy and when she finished Daisy gasped. "HE MADE YOU KISS HIM?" she screamed and ran upstairs and told Makoto.

Makoto and Daisy than came back down stairs where Ichigo was. "That jerk…I cannot believe he made you kiss him! SICK JERK!" Makoto growled. She didn't like the fact that Kisshu had actually made Ichigo kiss him.

"It's ok…I mean it's not the first time" she said as she rubbed the back of her hand with her hand.

"Well yeah…and thanks for defending us Ichigo" said Makoto as both siblings hugged her.

She laughed and soon enough they let go of her and the three of them continued working.

_*Meanwhile with Kisshu*_

Kisshu knocked on the main door gently. "Coming" said a girl's voice from the other side of the door and seconds later the door opened and there stood Lettuce.

"Hello Lettuce" he smiled. "Good day, Kisshu-sama! Do you want me to call Pai-sama down?" she asked sweetly. She was used to his visits to Pai's mansion.

"Yes please…but before you do…I have to tell you that Ichigo is in my care" he said with a reassuring smiled. She sighed happily. "Thank heavens….please take care of her" she requested shyly.

She couldn't believe that she was talking so much to Kisshu-sama. "Don't worry! I reassure that she'll be fine with me" he said. _'I don't plan on doing anything bad to Ichigo…yet' _he thought as Lettuce moved aside slightly and he entered Pai's mansion (that was almost the same as his but the carpet was dark purple).

"I will go call Pai-sama" she said as she headed upstairs. _'Hmmm she is really nice! Well she's always nice when I come here' _he thought as he saw the 14 year old leave. (Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Makoto are 14 in this story. Zakuro is 18. Daisy is 13. Pudding is 10. Kisshu is 15. Pai is 19 and Taruto is 11)

Lettuce knocked gently on the lab's door. "Yes come in" Pai said and Lettuce walked in.

"What is it, Lettuce?" he asked; coldly. He usually answered her like that but he was really kind when you got to know him better.

"Prince Kisshu is back from your planet and is waiting for you down stairs" she explained. He nodded and walked up to her giving her a quick peek on the lips before leaving.

She smiled. "He is such a sweet person" she whispered as she went down stairs as well where she saw the two princes seated.

"Lettuce, may you be kind enough to get us some water" Pai requested sweetly. She nodded before heading to the kitchen and coming back with two glasses of water.

"Lettuce…you are missing one glass" Pai said sweetly. Lettuce giggled and than took another glass with water from behind her.

Pai sat her down next to him. "So Kisshu….what gives us the honor of having your presence with us today?" Pai asked; interested to hear the green haired alien's answer.

"Well I wanted to talk to you" he said as he looked at the couple sitting across from him.

"About?" Pai asked lifting one eyebrow. "Well…since I have been almost three months on Xerphin (their home planet) I want to know how you guys have been" he smiled.

"Well we are going out since a month ago and three days ago" Pai said; putting his arm around Lettuce's, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She giggled shyly. "Congratulations you two" he smiled. "And how is everyone on Xerphin? Are they ok?" Pai asked; his tone voice being replaced by one of worry.

"Yes they are all fine…the planet is now beautiful again" he said once again smiling reassuringly.

"That's good" the violet haired alien sighed in relief as he heard this. "One day…can I go to Xerphin with you, Pai-sama?" the green haired asked shyly. Pai nodded and then smiled.

"Hmmm…well since you two are in such a Lovey dovey mood I'll be taking my leave" he said as he stood up said good bye to Pai and Lettuce before leaving the mansion.

"I hope everything turns out great between Ichigo and him" Lettuce said. Pai nodded before giving her another kiss.

Zela: Took me a while since I've been busy lately being with my family!

Kisshu: There was barely any Kisshu X Ichigo here!

Zela: I kind of put this chapter for Pai X Lettuce!

Ichigo: Well this chapter was really cute too!

Zela: Thanks Ichigo

Kisshu: Zela will update soon!


	4. Emotions and discoveries

Zela: Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Kisshu: YAY!

Ichigo: I really like this story!

Zela: I am glad to hear that!

Kisshu: Yeah!

Ichigo: Anyway….on with the story!

Kisshu returned home and saw that none of the girls were around however the house looked extremely clean. "Girls…where are you?" he asked as he walked up stairs and walked up to their bedroom door.

"Girls are you in here?" he asked knocking on the door slightly. He than opened it a little bit to see that Ichigo and Daisy were all a sleep.

"Seems like they worked very hard today" he said as he walked toward the kitchen to see if Makoto was there.

"Makoto…you here?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to see the brown haired girl washing dishes. "Welcome back Kisshu-sama!" she said in a low tone of voice.

"Aren't you planning on going as well like your companions did?" he asked. "No…I was planning on cleaning the kitchen a little bit more" she said; not even looking at him.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" he asked in a playful tone of voice. "You aliens killed many people…" she whispered.

"Oh so you think we are evil?" he said; in a now dangerous and evil tone of voice. "Well aren't you?" she asked; turning around to face him; tears running down her cheeks. "Why…Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"All the innocent lives you have taken away…you almost got Daisy killed…luckily she survived…but I will never forget all the pain she went through" she growled; her tears still coming down her cheeks.

Kisshu took a handkerchief out of his pocket and started cleaning the tears off of her face. "Well you should be happy that she is still alive" he said sadly.

He couldn't believe that he had almost got Daisy killed. "And I'm sorry for what we almost did to Daisy" he said lowering his head.

They both stayed in silence for a while before Kisshu left the kitchen and went to his own room; lying on his bed. "Did I really almost kill Daisy?" he said turning on his side slightly.

"Seems like I will have to apologize" he sighed as he closed his eyes slightly and in that moment his heart began to hurt again.

"Is this why ichigo doesn't want to be mine? Why? Why? I don't want to be a bad guy! I want to help them" he cried out as he twisted and turned in bed several times.

Someone than knocked on his door. "C-come in" he said as he sat up. The door opened and Ichigo walked in.

"Kitty cat…" he whispered as she sat on his bed. "I overheard your conversation with Makoto!" she said looking down.

"I see" he said as he was about to start crying again. "Ichigo…please get out" he said; trying his best to contain his tears.

She shook her head. "Please….Ichigo….just leave me alone" he whispered but this time she got closer to him. "I don't plan on leaving" she said. He than turned around to see her; his tears running down his cheeks slowly as he looked at his pretty kitty cat.

"Kisshu…why are you crying?" she asked; in a confused tone of voice. "It seems the phrase: "Love hurts" is true" he said; hiding his face in the palm of his hands.

"Kisshu…." She whispered as she was about to console him. _'Ichigo…don't! I think the best thing we can do right now is leave him alone' _she thought and she stood up and was about to leave but Kisshu grabbed her wrists quickly.

"Ichigo…stay with me" he whispered as he sat her down next to him and hugged her; pulling her slightly into his chest. "Kisshu…" she whispered and his tears continued flowing so she decided to stay with Kisshu; just until he calmed down. _'I don't love Kisshu…but I don't like seeing people cry' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and quickly fell a sleep.

After a while….Kisshu calmed down and looked at the sleeping cat girl. He chuckled slightly. "Seems like kitty cat was tired" he said lying her down and was about to leave but she didn't let him go.

"So she wants me to stay….Good for me" he smiled as he lied down as well and soon he fell a sleep too.

Zela: Like it?

Kisshu + Ichigo: YAY!

Zela: *smirks* I will try to update soon! So please wait!

Kisshu: Oh and Zela says thanks for all the reviews!

Ichigo: Bye-bye!


	5. Wanting to know more

**Zela: Hey people, I am trying my best to update as soon as I can while still making amazing chapters!**

**Ichigo: *is not listening***

**Zela: Ichigo…?**

**Kisshu: What is wrong with these girls today?**

**Zela: …?**

**Kisshu: Forget it….On with the story**

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. She tried to stand up however someone prevented her. "Five more minutes" she heard Kisshu say in his sleep.

'_Wait….that's Kisshu's voice! I am in bed with….KISSHU' _she screamed mentally and started struggling but even in his sleep his grip was still too powerful.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" she whispered. She didn't like the fact that she was sleeping with her master.

She than noticed how his eyes opened and soon his amber eyes were staring into her chocolate ones. "Seems like my kitty cat woke up" he smiled; his gaze never leaving her face.

"Kisshu…I can't stay here in bed any longer…I have to go work as well" she said standing up. "Ichigo….why can't you see that you love me?" he asked sorrowfully.

She froze and turned around to see him. "Maybe because I don't love you at all" she whispered before leaving the room.

Kisshu just sat there; thinking of everything that had happened. "So I almost killed Daisy and now Ichigo says she doesn't love me! What did I ever do to her that she hates me so much? I mean I understand in Makoto's case because I almost killed her younger sister but…what about Ichigo?" he asked bewildered.

It was so annoying not knowing something that is important.

In that moment he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said. The door opened and Makoto stepped in; closing the door behind her.

"Hey Makoto…" he said; his voice a mere whisper. "Kisshu-sama….I wanted to ask you what you want to eat today?" she asked; her voice was really quiet (as usual).

"Anything for me is fine" he said as he stood up and walked closer to her. "Why are you getting so close?" she said; stepping back.

"I want you to explain everything that happened when Daisy almost got killed" he said as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Why should I explain it to you?" she said in a half hearted voice. She didn't like the fact that the person (or one of the people) that almost killed her younger sister now wanted to know what happened.

"Please Makoto….I only want to know if it was me" he whispered. He couldn't bear not knowing and he didn't want to ask Daisy.

"Kisshu-sama…." She said; she couldn't believe that this was real.

"Makoto….please tell me! That's all I want! I want to know…..so please just tell me" he whispered into her ear.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything" she whispered.

**Zela: Next chapter will be all about Daisy's past and horrible experience!**

**Ichigo: UPDATE SOON! I WANT TO KNOW MORE!**

**Kisshu: Yeah please Zela!**

**Zela: Fine…I'll try to have it ready for tomorrow!**

**Ichigo: **** YAY!**

**Zela: Please review!**


	6. The sad past

**Zela: Hey people, before I start this story I want to thank Sailor Phoenix Black for the cookies!**

**Ichigo + Kisshu: Thank you *start eating the cookies***

**Zela: HEY WHO STOLE MY COOKIE?**

**Shirogane: *appears out of nowhere* Looking for this *Zela's cookie in his hand***

**Zela: Shirogane….? Why are you here?**

**Shirogane: I was bored!**

**Ichigo: No surprise there! Just give back Zela her cookie!**

**Shirogane: *gives Zela the cookie, kisses her on the cheek, and leaves***

**Zela: *faints***

**Kisshu: On with the story *picks up Zela***

(Makoto's POV)

There was a moment of silence before I began telling Kisshu-sama about that day.

_*Flashback of a year ago*_

_Makoto and Daisy were playing in the park like they normally did on Saturday afternoons. "Hey Makoto-oneesama…I hear something" Daisy said as she looked around and that is when they saw people running away. _

"_Why are the running away?" Makoto asked; she than saw a bear infused chimera animal. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" she screamed; grabbing Daisy's hand and started running however when Makoto started thinking that they were going to escape Daisy tripped and fell. _

_Makoto was about to help daisy to her feet but the Chimera animal jumped in between them and started attacking Daisy. _

"_DAISY" Makoto screamed as she tried to attack the chimera animal however it would always send her flying back. _

_The chimera animal than turned Daisy on her back and dug its claws into her heart; causing blood to come out and stain her shirt. _

"_Da…i…s...y" Makoto whispered weakly and tried to stand up but it failed miserably. _

_Daisy was now in horrible shape. She had bites that were so deep they threw out blood, cuts, and now the Chimera animal was digging its claws deeper into her skin. _

_Makoto cried and again tried to lunge forward to attack the beast but she was too weak since she also had been cut but not as severely as Daisy. _

_Daisy winced in pain as its other paw went onto her thigh and there again it dug its claws. _

_Then there was a light that blinded them and when the light disappeared the bear chimera animal was gone. _

_Makoto crawled weakly to the spot where Daisy was. "Dai…sy" she whispered as she touched her sister's shoulder however there was no response. _

"_Daisy…" she asked as she looked at her sister. Daisy's eyes were closed. "OMG…" she than saw an ambulance stop in front of the park and some men; putting them on the thing they use to carry people and took them to the car; there they started examining their wounds. _

_A man than approached Makoto and asked her, "What is the phone number of your house we would like to call your parents?" he said and Makoto told him to call the Chika residence._

_Finally they arrived to the hospital and took both girls to the emergency room. Almost immediately the doctors came in and started treating them. "Well….seems like your fine….only that you should rest so that your wounds can heal" said the Doctor as he finished with Makoto and looked at the other doctor that was treating Daisy._

_The doctor had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Doctor?" Makoto asked. _

"_This little lady has blood loss and these wounds keep spilling even more blood….if we don't do something soon than she'll die" the doctor said._

_Makoto gasped and tears formed under her eyes. "Noo…Daisy can't die! NO!" she screamed and tried to stand up but the doctor wouldn't let her. "We won't let her die! But please…rest!" the doctor said as he turned to help treat Daisy._

_Makoto just lied there not being to help her sister that was struggling to live. "Daisy…please don't die" she whispered as tears went down her cheek. _

"_DOCTOR, HOW ARE THE GIRLS?" their mother asked as she ran into the room with their father. They both ran and hugged Makoto. "Makoto, your alive" their mother cried out happily but than saw all the doctors that were treating Daisy. _

_***After three hours***_

_The doctors were still working on Daisy and still her family still cried. "Her heart beat is becoming slower" Makoto heard was of the doctor's say. _

_Daisy than opened her eyes weakly. "Ma…ko….to" she said weakly. "Yes Daisy?" she asked. "I won't die….I won't die I promise" she said and than winced in pain because of her injuries. _

_The doctors than smiled and turned to the family saying, "She'll live! Her wounds are healing!" Makoto, their father and mother smiled. _

_However even then…the girls had to stay in the hospital for a few more days and Daisy always felt pain and barely talked to anyone but Makoto._

"_Those aliens are the ones to blame! They are the ones that made us suffer so much! I will never forgive them EVER" Makoto whispered before falling a sleep._

_*End of flashback*_

(Normal POV)

"After that we were let out of the hospital but it took Daisy another three months for her to start feeling well again" she said; tears flowing down her cheeks once more.

She remembered the pain and suffering Daisy had been through but in all those times she would say she was alright even though she wasn't.

"I'm so sorry that we caused you guys so much pain" Kisshu said. He couldn't believe that he and his comrades had almost killed someone without even noticing.

"You guys made that chimera animal didn't you?" she said; looking at him. He just nodded slightly.

Makoto than stood up and walked to the door. "Sorry if I bothered you" she said before leaving the room.

Kisshu sat there alone. _'I have to find a way to apologize to the three of them' _he thought as he went to his bed and he too fell a sleep.

**Zela: Like it? *finished her cookie***

**Kisshu: Poor Daisy!**

**Ichigo: What a sad chapter!**

**Zela: Well yeah….anyway…I'll try to update soon! So please be patient!**


	7. Author's note

**Zela: Hey people! I have a major writer's block right now and I don't think it will go away! I will try to see if I get any ideas but it's hard! **

**So please be patient…I am sorry that this happened and I will try to continue writing but I don't have any ideas! So please help me…. **


	8. Planning a party

**Zela: Hey people!**

**Kisshu: She finally got out of her writer's block!**

**Ichigo: YAY!**

**Zela: KISSHU IS MINE *hugs him***

**Kisshu: OH GREAT! **

**Ichigo: On with the story!**

"What can I do to apologize?" he asked himself as he turned around on his bed. He had been thinking about how to apologize to the three girls for over an hour and still nothing came to his mind.

"Maybe I can make a party for them" he said. That was a really good idea. A surprise party; he than grabbed his cell phone and called Pai's mansion.

It rang a few times and than Lettuce picked up. "Yes, this is Pai's mansion, who is speaking?" she asked.

"Hey Lettuce….I have a little plan… can I come over?" he asked in a low tone so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Sure Kisshu-san! Rei-san and Taruto-san are down stairs as well" she said. "Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he said as he hung up and walked out of the room. "I have to run some errands" he said as he left the house.

He than drove to Pai's mansion and Lettuce was waiting for him in front of the entrance. He entered the house and saw Rei, Pai, and Taruto.

"Yo long time no see, Kisshu" said Rei as he shook hands with Kisshu. "So it seems" he smiled back as he sat down on the sofa like everyone else.

"So why are you here with us today, Kisshu?" Taruto asked in a very happy tone of voice since he hadn't seen Kisshu in a long time.

"I want to make a party for my servants and wanted to ask for help" he said. The three other princes looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"Ok…We'll help" Pai said finally. Kisshu smiled. "We'll give the party on tomorrow at night ok?" Rei smiled back.

"Yeah but if we want to give the party some more meaning we should make it a formal party" Lettuce recommended.

"But how are we going to get them to get in dresses without telling them about the party?" asked Kisshu.

"I'll tell them that we should dress up like if we were rich and then we come out and you guys say surprise" Lettuce said and Pai smiled at her. "As usual….you have great ideas, Lettuce!" Pai said hugging her. She blushed.

"Hmmmm good idea! I'll bring them over tomorrow Friday in the afternoon and while Lettuce is getting them ready with Zakuro, Pudding and Mint help us downstairs" Kisshu said as he stood up.

"Ok….I'll make the dresses" she said as she ran upstairs. After that Kisshu left and went back to his mansion.

"Welcome back" Ichigo, Daisy, and Makoto said as he stepped in. "Girls….tomorrow you are invited to go to Pai's house...all the mews will be there too" he said. The three girls squealed with delight. Makoto and Daisy had met the other mews before they were sold.

Both Makoto and Daisy went to get their clothes ready for the next day. But before Ichigo could leave he grabbed her wrist.

"I need you to stay with me today" he whispered as he pulled her into the room with him. He than started taking off his clothes; she blushed like a raspberry and looked away.

"W-W-W-WHAT D-DO Y-Y-Y-YOU THINK Y-YOU'RE D-D-D-DOING?" she stuttered and than felt as he grabbed her waist. He only had his pants on.

"I want you to take a bath with me" he said as he teleported into the bathroom. "KISSHU" she screamed and struggled in his grip but now his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why would I let go of you now that you are here?" he said; licking his neck. "UGH" she whispered and tried to get out of his grip. He than without warning kissed her; forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She screamed into his mouth and he let go. "I wish I could see you in your bra and panties however I am won't do that to you…yet" he winked at her causing her to blush and then she left the room.

He looked at her as she left than took of his remaining clothes and slipped into the tub. "Hmmmm maybe I can have some fun with Ichigo tomorrow at the party" he smirked in a perverted way.

Tomorrow was going to be really fun.

_*Meanwhile with Pai and Lettuce*_

After Rei and Taruto left, Pai went to check on Lettuce. She was finishing a dark green dress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist. "Is that yours?" Pai asked; surprising Lettuce.

"Yep! Now I am going to starting with Zakuro-san's" she said as she continued working.

Pai looked at the dress and than at Lettuce; which was smiling. "Are you sure you'll be able to finish all the dresses for tomorrow?" he asked worried. "Don't worry! I will!" she smiled and continues working.

He than left the room and smiled. "I hope tomorrow we'll be able to have fun" he said as he went to his room.

**Zela: I wonder how the party will turn out….what is Kisshu planning for Ichigo? Will Lettuce be able to finish all the dresses in time?**

**Kisshu: Zela will update soon!**


	9. The party and her feelings

**Zela: I hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**Kisshu: You are writing quicker!**

**Zela: Heh-heh!**

**Ichigo: YAY!**

**Kisshu: Anyway…on with the story!**

Ichigo, Daisy, and Makoto woke up and started getting ready to go to Pai's mansion. "Come on! Let's go"' Ichigo said as she ran downstairs.

They went to Pai's mansion. "Welcome ladies" said Pai opening the door for them. "Hey Pai…long time no see" Ichigo smiled at him. "Please go upstairs to Lettuce's bedroom" he said as looking at Kisshu as the girls went to Lettuce's bedroom.

"LETTUCE" Ichigo screamed as she hugged her green haired friend. "Hello Ichigo-san" she smiled.

_*With Kisshu*_

Kisshu and Pai were fixing some decorations for the party. They had a radio, some snacks and drinks, and some tables (just in case someone wanted to sit down).

"Lettuce gave me our suits so we better go change soon" Pai said and Kisshu frowned. "That means I can't be in the party with these clothes" Kisshu mocked causing Pai to growl.

In that someone knocked on the door. Pai opened the door and saw Rei, Zakuro, Mint, Taruto, and Pudding standing there. "Hello everyone….since we don't have a lot of time girls go to Lettuce's room…we'll get things ready here" Pai said and the three girls went to Lettuce's room (by the way Rei has dark brown hair and red eyes and he is Kisshu's age).

_*Meanwhile with the girls*_

"Hey you know what would be really fun?" asked Pudding happily. "What?" asked Daisy. "If we dressed up like rich people with make up and everything" laughed Pudding.

"Hey let's do that" said Lettuce opening the wardrobe where the dresses were. "Omg…that is a good idea" said the rest of the girls. Lettuce than handed each dress to the girl that she had made it for and than they started getting ready.

_*With the boys*_

"Well we are done so we should start getting ready" Pai said as he started putting on his suit. Lettuce had made him a black suit with a purple tie.

Kisshu's was black as well but his had a rose on the side and a dark green tie with red strips.

Taruto's was white with a dark red tie and Rei's was white with a blue tie.

_*With the girls*_

All the girls were ready as well. The dresses were all fantastic.

Ichigo's was a dark pink dress that ended before her knee and had a red ribbon around her waist. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the ponytail was a strawberry clip. She had on some red high heels like all the girls did (have high heels).

Mint's was a light blue dress that ended just under her knee. The dress was light blue on the top and dark blue on the bottom. Her hair was still in buns but it was loss on the bottom letting her hair free slightly and she had dark blue high heels.

Lettuce's was a dark green dress that ended around her ankle. It had a dark blue ribbon around the waist. Her hair was completely loss with a flower clip grabbing the left side of her bangs back; she also had some dark green heels.

Zakuro's was a dark purple dress that ended around her ankle. It had black strips on it. She had her hair in a half tail; letting most of her loss and she had black heels.

Pudding's was a yellow dress with a ribbon around the waist with little bananas on it. Her hair was loss with an orange head band on her head and she had some ballerina shoes (since she is young).

Makoto's was a silver dress with a white belt around her waist. Her hair was in a half tail like Zakuro's and it was being held together by a silver hair clip. She also had white high heels.

And last but not least Daisy's dress was red with little flowers around the top part and the bottom part was black and it had a black belt around the waist. She had her hair lose with a head band that had a rose glued to it.

No one of them wore make up because they liked natural beauty. "Let's go show the guys" Lettuce said as all of them walked out and Ichigo, Daisy, and Makoto saw the arranged living room.

"What is this?" the three of them asked at the same time and Kisshu smiled. "This is a party because I want to apologize to you guys" he said and the three girls hugged him in forgiveness.

Pai than put the music and each boy picked a girl as their dance partner. Pai picked Lettuce, Rei picked Mint, and Pudding pulled Taruto onto the dance floor.

Kisshu than looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Wanna dance with me?" he said and grabbed her hand gently; she nodded and both of them went to the dance floor.

Kisshu's left hand was placed on her waist while the other hand was with hers and her left hand was on his shoulder. The dance began and Ichigo felt as though she were in a very magical dream.

Soon the dance ended however and Kisshu took Ichigo onto the balcony. "Like dancing with me?" he said now in a playful tone of voice. She growled. "No I didn't" she answered half heartedly.

"Oh of course you did, kitty cat" he whispered cupping her chin in his hand. "Are you always like that?" she growled and than gasped as his lips crushed against hers in a passionate kiss.

She put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away but he didn't mind that and just pulled her even deeper into the kiss; forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She than found energy in her and broke the kiss. "What….. Didn't you like my little kiss?" he said tracing her cheek with his slender finger.

"No I didn't" she said nervously. "It doesn't seem like that" he said getting his face closer to hers.

"What do you think you are doing, you freaking idiot?" she said angrily. She couldn't believe that Kisshu was teasing even when he made an apology party for her and her friends.

"Do you love me, Ichigo?" the question was so sudden that Ichigo didn't know to respond. She felt uncertainty in her soul and asked herself if she did or didn't.

"I don't know" she said sincerely. He let go of her and backed away. "Well when you do know….tell me" he said as he left her on the balcony alone with her thoughts.

"I always thought I loved Aoyama-kun…..but now why is there so much uncertainty?" she whispered; tears of confusion running down her face.

_*Meanwhile with Kisshu*_

He was seated in one of the tables of the party. "I wonder who will she choose this time?" he wondered. Even if he didn't tell this to anyone but he was worried about her choice.

**Zela: Here it is! Done and updated!**

**Kisshu: You are still missing!**

**Ichigo: This isn't the end!**

**Zela: I know that!**

**Kisshu: LOL (: **

**Zela: I'll try to update soon! Bye-bye!**


	10. This is how it ends

**Zela: Hey people! The last chapter!**

**Kisshu: What?**

**Ichigo: (; it's not like the last story that PrincessZela!**

**Zela: That's truth! I am working on one called "The promise" which is Kisshu X Ichigo as usual!**

**Kisshu: She may start also a new Naruto story!**

**Zela: I don't know but I may!**

**Ichigo: Anyway on with the story…**

_*Next morning*_

Ichigo's eyes opened and she looked at the clock. It was 8am and her friends were still a sleep. Well of course they were a sleep since they had come back home at 2am. Ichigo yawned and stood up; walking out of the bedroom.

She walked downstairs to the living room just to see Kisshu sitting on the sofa in dream land.

She looked at him and blushed. _'Why am I blushing? This has never happened to me before' _she thought as she was about to go back upstairs but someone grabbed her wrist from behind. She turned her head; just for her chocolate eyes to meet his amber ones.

"You don't even say good morning? What a naughty kitty cat!" he whispered into her ear in a mocking tone of voice. "Good morning" she hissed and he shook his finger.

"That's no way of saying good morning to your master" he smirked causing her to hiss once again. "G-Good morning, Kisshu-sama" she said in a now polite tone of voice. All she wanted was for him to let go of her.

"Much better" he said; turning her around and hugged her. "W-what t-the….?" She stuttered but he ignored her. "I love you, Ichigo" he whispered into her ear and then left her alone again.

'_Why does he keep saying that? Why? WHY?' _

'_**Because it's the truth'**_

'_NO IT'S NOT' _

'_**Yes it is! But you haven't noticed it yet'**_

'_NO! NO IT'S NOT TRUE!'_

'_**In a matter of time you'll notice it's true'**_

Ichigo mentally fought with herself however she was fighting a losing fight. One part of her said she loved Kisshu but the other said no. She sighed. She couldn't believe this.

_*Meanwhile with Kisshu*_

He heard a knock on the door and opened it; thinking it was Ichigo. But to his surprise it was Makoto. "What's wrong Makoto?" he asked. "I am sorry that I said that I hated you Kisshu-sama!" Makoto said; lowering her head slightly. "No it's not your fault! My race was the one that almost killed your sister….it's normal" he said; smiling at her.

"But I never hated any other alien….only you! And I don't even know if you did it" she apologized. He frowned. "I promise to help you find the person ok?" he said as he looked at her. He shook her head. "Don't worry Kisshu-sama" she said and soon the phone rang. Kisshu answered it. It was Rei.

"Hey Rei…what's up?" he asked and there was a sigh on the other line. "Kisshu…you told me that Daisy almost got killed by a bear like predasite right?" Rei asked; sadness evident in his voice.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked; in confusion and soon he got the message. "Rei was that predasite yours?" he asked. "Yes it was mine" he whispered. "Don't worry! I'll explain it to her" Kisshu said before hanging up the phone. He turned around just to see Makoto standing there.

"I heard everything" she said. "Aren't you mad at Rei?" he asked in confusion. "I have learned that instead of being mad I should just be happy that Daisy is alive" she said and Kisshu nodded and than she left.

_*With Ichigo*_

"Well now I know the answer…I just have to tell Kisshu" she said as she walked to his room and knocked the door. He quickly opened and smiled when he saw there.

"You need anything, my precious little kitten?" he smirked. "Kisshu I have the answer…." She whispered and his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.

"Who did you pick?" he asked in a serious tone of voice before she pressed her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and knew that he was the one she had picked!

**Zela: Did you guys like it?**

**Kisshu: YAY I got picked like always!**

**Zela: What you prefer her to pick Aoyama?**

**Kisshu: NO!**

**Zela: Anyway….I'll try to get more stories on soon and I will try to start "The promise" soon!**


End file.
